


A Question Of Destiny

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Arthurian Mythology, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 22:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed to her that she had been searching for something all of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question Of Destiny

It seemed to her that she had been searching for something all of her life. She never knew what it was, but there was always an emptiness that she could feel deep within her soul. As she grew older it got deeper as if she were missing something...something important. There was an emptiness there. No matter how she tried, she never seemed to be able to fill it.

When she was kidnapped and taken from her people, the yearning in her soul didn't stop, but it did quiet itself. It was hard to do searching such as her soul demanded when she was being held in a cage and being tortured by machines. These men, they called themselves priests of a Christian God, yet they had no problem with trying to torture the truth out of a young girl. The problem was, the truth they wanted, she didn't know.

She would spend hours, huddled in pain in her dirty cell, letting silent and hidden tears fall as she tried to silence the yearning in her soul and the questions in her mind. She was torn as to whether she wanted to live more, or die more. Each day, she had to make that decision.

Then they came.

Her soul started shouting at her again that day; the day when the Knights and their leader came and found her in that horrible place. While she healed in their wagon, she had the chance to watch them and to talk to them. They were her rescuers, but they soon became so much more.

The one who had carried her into the light and his dark companion started dancing through her fevered dreams as she healed and as her body grew stronger. Their eyes and their determination through so much sparked the fire in her soul and in her heart.

She would follow these two men anywhere they went.

She would fight for these men.

It felt like she was coming home as she healed and began spending more and more time with them. When the battle on the ice happened, she stood, ready to die with them.

But they did not die. They mourned their fallen companion who had given his life to give them a chance at escape. Then, they continued onward to their destination.

The day of the battle, nobody knew what was going to happen, but she did. It was something she had been seeing all of her life. She was going to die in a great battle with great men. She knew this. She knew this and she accepted this.

But they didn't. They didn't accept that she would die. They hadn't wanted her in harm's way at all.

She insisted. The land called to her. Her blood sang with the battle cry of her people. She was her father's daughter. The first woman of her people. A war leader.

It was her choice and her destiny to die on that battlefield that day. She knew it was possible...even likely.

However, when she was about to die, he came to her aid, preventing the sword from taking her head. She had never questioned how he had known that she was about to die, but he had and he had prevented it---at a great cost to himself.

She sat, waiting for her father to tell her whether he would live or die. Her father held no answers...but the man on the bed did. Her dark knight wasn't ready to lose to death yet, and he pulled through. It took him time to heal, but in the end, he survived and he healed.

Her King and her dark knight. Both of them good for her land and her people.

Both of them possessing her heart.

And now, years later, curled up in bed between the only two men she would ever love...Guinevere knew she had found what she had always been searching for.


End file.
